Pirate Master
''Pirate Master ''is the twenty-first season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Pirate Master. It is also the first season of Generation 2. The season followed A Coach's Game. 17 contestants did battle in weekly changing crews in order to win money hidden in different compartments of the Chest of Zanzibar. This money would play a huge role in the game in that it was used to purchase the Royal Pardon which could save them from elimination, in a later challenge at which temptations and secret powers were eligible to be purchased as well as to purchase an advantage in the Final Challenge. By winning expeditions you would earn the right to potentially be Captain of the ship, who in the early stages chose officers who would be guaranteed to be on their crew in the next Expedition to defend their captainship. The Captain marked 3 Pirates with the Black Spot and put them at risk for elimination. All pirates minus the captain, officers and those with a black spot would then vote at Pirate's Court. They would vote for 1 of the 3 pirates to cut adrift and eliminate from the competition. But, there was another option. If ALL PLAYERS voting chose to mutiny against their captain and mutiny they may but for a mutiny to occur, the decision must be unanimous. When pirates were cut adrift, if they finished the exit survey, they joined the Ghost Crew to continue competing in expeditions to derail the plans of the other pirates. This occurred up until Round 10. When 4 Pirates remained, all pirates returned to cut one more pirate adrift and fall short of the Final Challenge. In the end, nbkiller defeated michael222 and Warthhogs in the Final Expedition to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Pirate Master opened on August 23, 2013 and were open for roughly a week. 20 people applied for the season and all 20 were initially cast for the season. However, once the season began, 3 players who were initially cast did not sign the rules in time and were thus removed from the competition with no replacements brought in due to all applicants being cast. These players were: |} The season occurred from early September 2013 to late October 2013. Notable Snubs Due to all players who applied being cast, no applicant was turned down to compete for the season. Cast |} Game Summary *This player did not cast a vote at the previous Pirate's Court and thus as a penalty automatically received a Black Spot at the next opportunity. **This player did not bid during the Expedition Auction and as a penalty were automatically given a Black Spot for that round. Game Progress |} Weekly Crew Assignments Voting history ***During the Expedition Auction, nbkiller bid on and won the right to cast 2 votes at all future Pirates' Court except at the Final Pirates' Court ****During the Expedition Auction, Jordonk purchased a temptation and a punishment in that their result in the Expedition affected their place in the game. If he was on the winning crew he could not receive a Black Spot that round. If he was on the losing crew, he earned an automatic Black Spot. Jordonk was on the winning crew and was thus guaranteed a spot in the Final Four. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.